Cammie's Party
by doctorwhoamie
Summary: its nearly cammies party and her friends and teachers are acting very strangly. whats up with everyone and is cammie and her mum hidng that is so dangerous. can cammie and her friends find out or will it be to late? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's Party

Chapter 1: Blackthorne comes

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher series but Ally Carter does.**

**this is my first Gallagher girls fanfic so please be nice and R&R**

Cammie's Pov:

It is a week until my birthday I can't wait, my Mum and my friends have been acting very strangely over the past view weeks. Oh if you're wondering my name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman. If you have a level 4 clearance then you would know my school really you did forgot who we were my School is a school for spies. I know what a lot of you would be thinking "spies there's no such thing" or " wait girls cant be spies only boys can" well your wrong see my schools cover is that we are a snooty boarding school for bored heiresses with no other place to go.

My best friends are Rebbecca (Bex) Baxter Bex is the first non English Gallagher girl since Gilly Gallagher herself. Bex is one of the strongest people i know. If you ever call Bex Rebbecca she could roundhouse kick you all the way to Australia. Then there is Liz, see Liz is really clumsy she can even fall over her on feet but Liz isn't a person you could put out on the field like me and Bex. See Liz is really smart she could hack anything in a matter of seconds. Then last but not least there's Macey Mchenry yes you heard that right she is the senators daughter. Macey came to Gallagher later then all of us.

So as I was saying they we acting very strangely like they were never at breakfast, lunch and dinner also some times they arn't in class. even on Sundays when I have dinner with my mum she says that she has important work to do but i don't believe her. "WAKE UP CAMERON ANN MORGAN CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL USE A ILLEGAL BRITISH MOVE" "I'm up I'm up" after that everyone started to laugh. "Come on Cams and get ready your mum has a message" said Liz. After I had a shower and got ready went down to breakfast. When my mum finished the usually she got to the messages. This is what she said " as a lot of you know from last year that Blackthorne came well we are lucky anough to have them come back for the whole year." After my mum said that the Backthorne boys came barging through the doors, and I saw...

**there thats the first chapter i dont know how long i will be for the first one but i will try my hardest. i know its not that long but i promise i will make the next chapter a bit longer so please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't not own the Gallagher series even if I want to_**

_Preview _

_And I saw….._

Dillon? Why is Dillon here? Wait who is the guy standing next to Dillon? I recognise him from somewhere, Wait why is he looking my way oh my gosh it can't be him but it is, its Josh what the heck are they doing here maybe I am hallucinating just to be shore I looked around to see if any of the guys could see them and they could well at least I'm not hallucinating. When I heard my mother's voice got out of my trance and listened to what she was saying.

5 hours earlier 

Dillon's POV

Why did I have to come here again? Oh yes now I know why, because my lovely mother thought it was I good idea to send me some where I can suppress my anger. Of course not a lot of people know that I have anger issues not even my best mate Josh. Okay well enough about me it this actually starts when those stupid Blackthorne boys came to Roseville for an exchange with those stuck up Gallagher Girls. My mum actually went up to one of the teachers and asked what Blackthorne and this man said that it was for troublesome kids and when she heard that she sent me there straight away. Of course when I got there I saw Josh so I went up to him and asked "hey Josh what are you doing here of all places?" and he said…

**_That's chapter two and if you want find out what happens next R&R. oh I'm sorry for the late update I'm still not used to these things yet. And you guys can give me suggests on why josh is there. And do you think they should be friends with Zach and that? _**


End file.
